Not Bad
by FreCous
Summary: HBD-LATE-KISE RYOUTA! AND HAPPY-LATE-WEDDING DAY FOR YOU WITH KASA-SENPAI! YOU TWO LOOK PERFECT TOGETHER WITH THAT SUIT! *Lirik Gambar yg di post sama J-World Collection*/Fangirling-ON-/Yaoi. Absurd. KiKasa


Summary :

HAPPY BIRTHDAY-LATE-KISE RYOTA! AND HAPPY-LATE-WEDDING DAY FOR YOU WITH KASA-SENPAI! YOU TWO LOOK PERFECT TOGETHER WITH THAT SUIT! *Lirik Gambar yg di post sama J-World Collection*/Fangirling -ON-/Yaoi. Absurd. KiKasa/I'm too happy, hiks (nangis bahagia)

.

Not Bad

Warn : Yaoi. Absurd. Typo. Semi Rated M. Dll

Disc : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Menjalin hubungan dengan model sekaligus artis sama sekali tidak Kasamatsu rencanakan. Terlebih hubungan palsu. Benar, kalian tidak salah baca, serius. Bermula dari pertemuan yang tidak sengaja saat menonton pertandingan basket yang mana membuat Kise terus menerus muncul didepannya setelah itu. Dan beberapa minggu kemudian, dengan wajah polos Kise memintanya untuk menjadi pacar palsu dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan dengan bayaran beberapa juta yen setiap sebulan sekali.

Sungguh Kasamatsu buka tipe orang yang gila harta, mungkin jika seandainya saat itu dirinya tidak memerlukan uang untuk biaya pengobatan adik pertamanya yang terkena kanker stadium tiga dan tagihan hutang mendiang orangtuanya yang sudah jatuh tempo, tentu Kasamatsu akan menolaknya. Menjadi pusat perhatian kemanapun dia pergi adalah sesuatu yang paling dibencinya, terlebih tatapan jijik yang selalu diarahkan padanya setiap kali bertemu dengan salah satu fans Kise. "Menyebalkan, Kise sialan!" gumamnya sambil meminum alkohol ditangannya.

.

Membujuk Kasamatsu adalah hal yang paling sulit bagi Kise, setelah berbagai negosiasi dan iming-iming uang serta bantuan pengobatan di rumah sakit untuk adik Kasamatsu. Akhirnya Kise berhasil membunjuk Kasamatsu untuk menjadi pacarnya meskipun hanya sekedar pacar palsu -yang mana Kise ingin berpacaran serius namun tidak mungkin karena sifat keras kepala Kasamatsu- dengan beberapa syarat. Salah satunya tidak ada pelukan dan ciuman. Yah, yang tentu saja akan dilanggarnya.

Seperti saat ini, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Kasamatsu. Rasa manis dan pahit dari alkohol yang tadi diminum Kasamatsu membuat Kise semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saliva saling bercampur menetes keluar dari celah mulut mereka yang saling bertaut. Kise berhenti menciumnya ketika merasakan tangan Kasamatsu yang menekan pelan dadanya, membuat desahan lolos dari mulut Kasamatsu. Tangan Kise bergerak mengusap pelan kulit mulus Kasamatsu yang masih tertutup kaos tipis. Mendapati Kasamatsu yang mabuk dirumahnya ketika dirinya datang berkunjung adalah kesempatan yang tidak disangka oleh Kise, meski dia tahu resiko yang dihadapinya akan cukup untuk membuat wajahnya memar besok.

"Aku membencimu Kise"

Kise menyeringai, tangannya bergerak cepat menelanjangi Kasamatsu. Diciumnya leher Kasamatsu dan mengigitnya hingga berwarna merah. "Nggh, hentikan -ahh" Kasamatsu yang masih sedikit sadar, mencoba menghentikan Kise. Namun, Kise menahan tangan Kasamatsu dan kembali bermain di leher memberikan tanda kepemilikan. Kise membuka kaki Kasamatsu, memposisikan pangkal paha mereka saling menekan. Membuat milik Kasamatsu yang tidak berbalut bergesekan dengan milik Kise yang masih memakai celana.

Kise meraih alkohol yang tersisa di meja, meminumkan kembali alkohol kepada Kasamatsu melalui ciuman. Membuat kesadaran Kasamatsu hilang, berganti dengan tatapan nafsu. Dimana Kasamatsu membalas ciuman Kise, tangannya yang sebelumnya ditahan oleh Kise kini melingkar dilehernya -memperdalam ciuman.

Tangan Kise meremas pantat kenyal Kasamatsu, membuat Kasamatsu mendesah dan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Kise. "Kau benar-benar sexy, Yukio" bisiknya ditelinga Kasamatsu sembari meraih sebuah lotion yang selalu dibawahnya. Melapisi jari tangannya dengan lotion, Kise menekan jarinya ke lubang Kasamatsu.

"Ngggh, ah!"

Kasamatsu secara refleks menekan, membuat jari Kise semakin masuk ke dalam. "Hmm, lubang mu sepertinya lapar Yukio" Kise menambahkan jarinya, melebarkan. "Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan besok, Yukio"

.

Kasamatsu mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat, mengerang sakit saat pening melanda kepalanya dan tubuhnya terasa sakit terlebih bagian pinggang. Kasamatsu kemudian merasakan usapan dikepalanya, samar dia melihat sosok familiar. "Kise..?"

"Shh. Jangan banyak gerak, Yukio. Ku ambilkan minum sebentar"

Mendapati segelas air yang diberikan Kise, Kasamatsu langsung meminumnya hingga habis dan memberikan gelas kosong pada Kise. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama, tidak ada yang bicara sampai suara pintu terbuka dan teriakan anak kecil terdengar khawatir. "Ryota-nii, Aniki baik-baik saja kan? Kudengar kemarin malam, Aniki berteriak"

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa kok, Kouta. Yukio baik-baik saja" Kise menjawab cepat, Kouta mengangguk samar dan menutup kembali pintu kamar sambil berpamitan untuk keluar membeli cemilan.

BUAGH

"Aw! Jangan wajah, Yuk-"

Pukulan kembali dilayangkan oleh Kasamatsu, membuat perkataan Kise terpotong. "JADI INI YANG KAU INGINKAN HAH!? MENJADIKAN KU GIGOLO? KAU, ARRGH SEANDAINYA AKU TIDAK BUTUH UANG.. Aku.. ugh. Aku benci kau Kise!"

Kasamatsu mencoba menghentikan air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Kise berusaha untuk menenangkan, namun tamparan yang didapatnya. "Aku minta maaf Yukio. Aku tidak-"

"Keluar!"

Kise terdiam beberapa saat, menatap Kasamatsu yang menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan selimut. Bukannya keluar, Kise meraih tas yang tergeletak dibawah tempat tidur -mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku"

"Kalau begitu aku yang keluar -ah!"

Kasamatsu meringis sakit saat merasakan kram dikedua kakinya, dan mungkin tubuhnya akan menghantam lantai jika tidak ditahan oleh Kise. "Hft. Dasar keras kepala" gumam Kise sambil membaringkan Kasamatsu kembali ke kasur.

"Apa katamu!? Memangnya siapa yang memaksaku dari awal!?" Kasamatsu mencoba memukul Kise, namun berhasil ditahan. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan, dan mungkin akan berciuman jika saja Kise sedikit lagi memajukan wajahnya. Kasamatsu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kise di kedua tangannya, tapi Kise malah semakin mencengkramnya.

"Dengar. Aku sungguh serius menjalin hubungan dengan mu, tapi sikap mu itu membuatku pesimis" Kise mengusap sebelah pipi Kasamatsu. "Tapi setelah bertemu dengan adikmu di rumah sakit, dan Ryuki memberitahuku jika kau menyukaiku juga.. Aku merasa senang"

Kise tertawa kecil melihat seberapa merah wajah Kasamatsu saat ini. Dia kemudian memasangkan kalung cincin yang dipegangnya ke leher Kasamatsu. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku yang sesungguhnya, hm?"

"Beri aku satu alasan, kenapa aku harus menerima mu setelah semua ini?"

Kasamatsu menatapnya tajam yang dibalas oleh senyum tulus dari Kise. "Karena aku mencintaimu, tentu saja" jawabnya ceria sebelum mencium Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu sedikit terkejut saat Kise menciumnya tiba-tiba. _"Yah, tidak buruk.."_

.

END

.

A/N : Oke. I'm stuck. Sebenernya pengen dijadiin rated m, tpi gk jadi. Meski kekurangan asupan _lewd_ KiKasa (Ao3 sma Tumblr bnyk yg gk update) ku belum siap buat. Andai di twitter gk ada yg ucapin HBD ke Kise nih fic gk bakalan jadi. Dan buat wedding-day itu entah kebetulan atau apa pas keluarnya Kasamatsu di J-World tgl nya 14.6 yg kalau dijumlahin 1+4+6 = 11, dan otak ku langsung kepikiran "Duh, tgl nikahan yg cantik" wkwkwk

.

Salam Eleven-Destiny

｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
